


Fluffy One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests Accepted!</p>
<p>Just a collection of boredom induced oneshots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Karkles? Is that you?” a Libra came from seemingly nowhere, startling Karkat from his walk. “Oh, um, hey Terezi.” he muttered, backing away slowly. How in the hell had she found him? “Where are you going?” she asked, stepping closer. “Me? I’m not going anywhere.” he replied, lying and arrogant. He took a step forward to prove his point. “See, I’m not going anywhere.”

Terezi frowned, a face not seen very often. “You seemed to be backing away for a second there.” she smiled, coming closer. “So, what are you doing all the way out here?” she asked, twiddling her cane. “Just thinking. What are you doing this far away from civilization?” he asked, and she directly ignored his question. “Thinking about what?” she said, smirking, the frown forgotten. “Nothing. really.” he muttered, filling his voice with false cockiness. “Being a leader is hard work and it requires thought.” Terezi giggled and Karkat flushed slightly. “What are you doing this far out, Terezi?” he asked and she shrugged. “Got lost.” 

Karkat found this very unlikely, as Terezi’s senses were so heightened she could be a superhero. “So what were you really thinking about, Karkat?” she asked, taking another step forward. “I already told you-” Terezi held up her hand. “Your heartbeat increases slightly every time you lie and the air smells terrible. Tell me the truth.” she said, leaning on the cane. 

Karkat’s heart began beating frantically anyway. ‘How did she know? She can’t know. Does she know?’ “It’s nothing important. Quadrant questions. Boring stuff.” he muttered, scratching the back of his neck. “Quadrant questions? Smells delicious. Do tell.” she coaxed, licking her lips. 

“W-What? No.” he replied, stepping back. “There you go again. Where are you going?” she asked and Karkat cursed himself. ‘Dammit! She knows! I can’t get away!’ “Karkat, would you tell me if something was wrong?” she asked, crossing her arms, dropping her cane in the process. “Yeah, I mean you’d deserve to know just as much as anyone else.” he said, mostly trying to convince himself. “Okay then, what’s wrong?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.“Well, I’m kind of flushed for someone, but I don’t know how to say it.” he muttered and Terezi smirked. “Flushed for who?” she asked and Karkat knew he was dead. “You.” 

Terezi sniffed the air for jokes. She licked the air around her to see if a laugh was coming from anywhere. She then focused on Karkat, seeing if he was serious. From what she could tell, he’d sat down on the ground, and he cheeks were radiating. This meant that he was totally serious. 

“You can laugh now if you want. I know you want to.” he said, covering his face with his hands. He knew he should've ran. Absconding would've been a good idea. Dammit, thinkpan. Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?’ he asked himself. 

“Does it look like I’m laughing?” Terezi asked and Karkat shook his head. “No...” she giggled. Karkat felt like someone had culled him with hvies stacked on top of each other. “Sometimes, you are so dense.” she muttered, smiling. “That’s a nice way of putting it.” he sighed. He knew this was stupid. 

“I’m flushed for you too, you idiot.” she stated, licking the air in the direction he was. “Well, sorry for-- wait, you are?” he asked, cutting in the middle of his speech he had prepared. “Yeah. I was wondering when you’d quit being a wriggler about it and tell me.” she chuckled. “You knew?” he asked and she nodded. “I put the pieces together.” she shrugged. “Now, are you going to sit there, or are you going to seal the deal?” Terezi asked, smirking. 

Karkat stood up and walked to Terezi. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as Karkat pressed his lips to hers. Karkat ran his hands through Terezi’s hair, pulling her closer. After about five minutes straight of the kissing shenanigans, they pulled away. “Dammit.” Terezi cursed and Karkat wondered if he’d done something wrong. “What is it?” he asked and she licked his cheek. “I still can’t tell what color your blood is.” she said, but quickly added, “You taste fantastic though.” as to not piss off her new Matesprit. “Let’s keep it that way.” Karkat mumbled, kissing her again.


	2. KatNep 1/2

Outside was getting colder, trees were shedding their leaves, and the ground was getting harder and harder with each passing minute. All telltale signs of Autumn’s approach. This didn’t matter to Nepeta Leijon though. Autumn and Winter were her favorite seasons for three reasons. One, the colder seasons were known as ‘Hoodie Season’ and she got to show off her newly purchased Rogue of Heart hoodie from the Topoca shop online. Two, this was the time of year where you see cute things like couples coming together, and going skating together and overall being incredibly cute together. Perfect shipping weather. And three, probably the most recent of them all, seeing Karkat all bundled up as if expecting a sudden snowstorm.

Karkat was this very cute regular customer that came in every morning before his first classes started and ordered a caramel frappuccino with a double shot of espresso. Every morning it was the same thing, no matter the season. But recently, Karkat had become more regular seeing as how their current part of Earth was tilting away from the Sun. The same black sweater with the crab on it, thick black beanie, gloves and furry boots. Everyday. But Nepeta didn’t mind. It brought out how chubby his cheeks were and the dark colors contrasted with his pale skin tone. They had a few classes together and from what she gathered from the few times he spoke to someone other than his little group of friend was that he came from Alaska. Karkat’s skin was very pale-white, and Nepeta put it together that living in Alaska where it’s always cold had something to do with it. 

Nepeta stopped daydreaming about her crush as he entered the cafe. “Welcome to the Serious Business Cafe,” her friend since infancy, Equius, said from the table he was cleaning. “Yeah.” Karkat replied. “Good morning, Karkat. The usual?” Nepeta asked as he approached and he nodded. That was something else she admired about Karkat. He never actually spoke to anyone unless he knew them.

“Say Nepeta?” Karkat asked from behind the counter. “Yes, Karkat?” she asked, turning so she was half facing the machine mixing his drink and half facing the dark haired male. “You want to...maybe...if you’d like...go with me to the movies this afternoon after our classes have ended? I mean if you want to.” he stumbled out and Nepeta almost fainted. She could feel the blush creeping up her face. “O-Oh. Of course!” she smiled, putting whipped cream on his drink. “Great!” Karkat said, getting out the money for his drink and what appeared to be a small slip of paper and a pen. He handed her the money and went to scribbling on his paper. “Here.” he said, bouncing the pen on it’s trigger to release it. “Call me when your last class ends.” he says, sending her a smile the made her heart drop down to her stomach and totally melt. “O-Okay. E-Enjoy your frappuccino.” she stuttered as he grabbed his drink.

“Trust me. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part one of it. I'll add the movie date later, love.


	3. JohnDave

Your name is John Egbert and tonight is your Junior Prom.

John scrambled around his room, pacing from one side of the room to the other. Did he remember his tie? Was his shirt tucked in? The rose was red wasn’t it? Should he iron his pants for the third time that night? Third time’s a charm, right? His hair was combed right? He checked all these things, and had been for the past hour. “John, calm down.” his father said from his doorway as he entered. “You look fine, son.” he complimented, picking the artificial rose’s petals out to make it seem bigger. John nodded. He was fine. 

Decked out in his beautiful cyan blue suit that complimented his eyes and a red rose on his left pectoral pocket in front, John was more nervous than when his dad took him to see Nic Cage in person when he was 13. John kept his cool attitude. He was fine. He meditated a little, had a snack, lint rolled his suit for crumbs three times, and made sure he was okay until 7:30 when he heard a car door shut outside and the doorbell went off. 

His date! He picked his phone up from the charger, made sure it was on vibrate, and slipped it into one pocket. Then, he picked up his wallet from beside his laptop and slipped it into his other pocket. “Ah, yes, he’s ready.” he heard his father say from downstairs and he knew his escort was downstairs along with Mr.Egbert. “Come on down, John!” 

Your name is Dave Strider and mother of God, you’re lucky your shades hide your nervousness.

Dave had gotten ready a whole hour before he was even scheduled to leave the house out of total nervousness. Making sure his breath was fresh and that he knew all the different ways he was going to steal kisses throughout the night from John. The plan to finally show John his eyes had been practiced in front of his mirror many times, each time slightly different from the one before, but also better. “Dave~ Get a move on~ You still have to pick him up, don’t you?” Dirk called from what could only be near the front door. “Here I come!” 

With a Strider in each car, the three cars took off in the way of the Egbert household. Of course, Dirk went a few doors down to John’s cousin, Jake’s, house to pick up his date and back to the Egbert household. Bro made sure that Dave knew that he wasn’t going to be the one to knock on the door. “We can stand here all night if you want, squirt. He’s your date, not mine.” he’d said and Dave rang the bell. 

A man Dave recognized as John’s dad answered the door. “Hey, Mr.Egbert. Is John ready?” What if John was sick? What if he decided not to go to the Prom with Dave after all? “Ah, yes, he’s ready.” he went over to the staircase. “Come on down, John!” 

A door closed and before you even blinked, John was at the top of the stairs. A steady rise of heat moved from Dave’s chest up to his face as he watched his date descend the stairs. “H-Hey Dave.” John smiled widely, his face as red as Dave’s suit. “Hey John.” he replied, trying to keep his stoic Strider facade up. “Oh this is just perfect. Where did I put my camera?” John’s dad said, going into the kitchen. “Aw, looks like Dave was aiming to match his face and suit as well!” Dirk said, entering the room with a rather red-faced Jake English trailing behind him. “Hey John, ol’ mate!” he said, pouncing on his cousin. “Hey Jake!” John chuckled, both of them careful not to touch the other’s hair. “Dude, where’s Jade? I know that if she saw you coming over that she’d come.” John said and Jake shrugged. “She’s around here some--” “Come on Karkat. You’ve met John and Dave before. They wont bite.” Jade said, as she entered the house. “Yeah, but I will if I’m offended.” John heard the familiar voice of Karkat Vantas enter his house as well. 

When John’s whole group of friends, which seeing as only one foreign person was in the group, they were more than friends, had finally showed up a huge group picture was taken and then individuals. Dave and John, Dirk and Jake, Jade and Karkat, Sollux and Aradia, Tavros and Gamzee, Nepeta and Equius, Kanaya and Rose, Eridan and Feferi, and Terezi and someone they were introduced to as ‘Ryione’. Everyone had their own cars and the couples disbursed and rode on their own.

When they got there, the auditorium of Skaia Academy was bumping and Headmaster Hussie was outside taking pictures of everyone for some sort of book he was compiling that would be for sale within a week of the prom. He also stared down Terezi’s date, making small comments about “his students not being good enough for the blind girl”. Once inside, the group stuck together, laughing and talking and teasing one another about how all of them had dates that someone or another from the group and most of Nepeta’s original shipping charts were correct. “But come on, I’m blind and I knew that Mr. Coolkid and Captain Trickster were going to get together.” Terezi teased, leaning on her cane as she did so. John blushed lightly, while Dave kept up his cool kid facade. With a bluetooth in his ear, he’d heard all the most embarrassing “poor little homo Dave” shit from his family and judging by the fact that his face wasn’t already permanently red, he was pretty sure he could deal with anything thrown at him. 

“Alright everyone.” Headmaster Hussie said from some unknown location. “I already know why you’re here, and it isn’t just to spike the punch. Gamzee, I already know it was you. I knew you’d do it. I’m fine with it.Just don’t drink and drive. The last thing I need is to be sued by your parents for condoning DUI.” a satisfied honk resounded through the auditorium as this was spoken and a scolding “Gamzee!” followed. “Anyway. Let the real reason of prom commence!” at that the lights dimmed, the music went from the roof raising dance music to some slow track that John could imagine his father listening to as a kid and everyone around them paired up and began the awkward “first dance, I don’t know what the hell we’re doing, oh shit people are looking, god you’re adorable, I want you closer but you don’t look ready” dance. Except of course the bold and Daring Terezi who absolutely loved physical contact and the smell of people.

And then, there was John and Dave. John, who started blushing like a little idiot the second the slow music started, and Dave who was enjoying the fact that John’s face looked good in red. “S-So...are we going to dance?” John was the first to speak. “Hm? Oh, of course. What did you think was going to happen?” Dave said, grabbing both John’s hands and looping them around his neck and placing his own around John’s waist, the both of them participating in the usual first dance nervousness.

By the second dance, they were closer. John had his head rested on the arm to shoulder connection, as he wasn’t exactly tall enough for the full shoulder. Dave had his head on top of John’s head, smiling. “Hey, John?” he asked, causing John to look up at him. He then brought one hand up from John’s waist and cupping under his chin, pressing his lips to the shorter boy’s. They instantly melted into the kiss, John snaking a hand up to tangle in the back of Dave’s hair. Dave pulled John closer as they kissed. Suddenly, wolf-whistles and cat calls could be heard throughout the gym. John jumped away from Dave, blushing hard. Who ever Headmaster Hussie had hired for the spotlight (probably Andrew Hussie himself) had it shined directly on them. Dave looked towards the light and confirmed this when a little tuff of brown hair was spotted over the lights. He flicked him the bird and went to attend to his blushing date. 

“Come on, John. It’s just a spot light.” Dave murmured, grabbing a hand from John’s face. His glasses were all kinds of smudged. He treaded their fingers, smiling easily. “B-But--” Dave took his shades off. This wasn’t how he planned it, but hell, why not? “They’ve already seen it. What more can they do?” he asked, pulling the other hand away. Softly in the background, Prince Royce’s Corazon Sin Cara began. “John, look at me.” he murmured, blue eyes timidly meeting fierce red ones. “D-Dave...that’s so cool.” he exclaimed, smiling. “Yes, little dork. I know.” he replied. “Wanna give ‘em a show to remember?” Dave asked, a vicious smirk stretching across his lip. “S-Sure.” he agreed, and Dave’s smirked widened if possible. He wrapped an arm around John’s waist again, this time resting it on his ass. He took a hand and tangled it into John’s hair, and smashed his lips together with John’s. The whole auditorium exploded with clapping, cat calls, wolf whistles, and general “GET SOME!” comments. 

Definitely the best night of John’s whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this is hella late.


	4. GamKar

“Karbro~!” a Capricorn sang, bursting into his moirail’s human apartment. “Gamzee! What the fuck, dude?” Karkat asked, looking at him. “I brought you some faygo, dude.” Gamzee sang, producing a bottle of red wicked elixir. “It’s Red Pop flavored.” Gamzee chuckled, waggling his eyebrows. Karkat nearly blew his cool. “Haha. Funny.” the Cancer muttered stiffly. “I have a best friend with red blood! Did you know that, Karbro?” Gamzee asked, watching his reaction. “Oh really?” he asked, faux sarcasm dripping from his words.

Trolls tested him like this all the time. Kanaya was the only one that got him though, and once she got him, she stuck it to him good. They formed a secret moiraillegence and Karkat went all out. He vented and told **everything**. Quadrant information, sexual preference, blood color, likes, dislikes, RedRom information and everything else. He told the whole nine human yards. It felt so good to tell someone something, being completely serious, and not get Honked at or disregarded.  After he had realized what he’d done, he made Kanaya swear that she wouldn’t tell anyone, not even the Rose human. He’s swore that if she told anyone, he would personally serve her a platter full of Fuck You with a side of Moiraillegence Over, a side dish of Never Talking To You Again and a desert of I Might Try To Fucking Kill You.

“Yeah. He’s the best motherfucker ever.” Gamzee said, snapping Karkat from his trip down memory lane. “Really? Who is this awesome asshole?” he asked, hoping Gamzee didn’t say-- “You motherfucker~” Gamzee sang, taking a swig from his faygo. Karkat’s jaw dropped. “H-How...W-Who?” he asked, his mind immediately thinking of Kanaya. “I figured it out on my own. It’s amazing how clear your mind is without the Soper totally fucking up your thinkpan.” he smiled. “Close your mouth, Karbro~” he said, lifting Karkat’s chin with one finger. “But...how?” Karkat asked, looking at his moirail. “Well, when you’re upset, your face turns red. Your nose has this red tint to it, and finally,” Gamzee leaned in and licked the tip of Karkat’s nose causing a bright red blush to form. “When you blush, your cheeks and the tips of your ears turn red.” He sang, happy with himself. “Alright, asshole. You know one of my biggest secrets. Big fucking deal Go on. Tell all the non-mutant blooded friends. See if I care.” Karkat said, crossing his arms. “I know you don’t want people to know, Karbro. I understand.” Gamzee smiled, sipping his faygo. “Do what ever in the fuck you’d like with this information.” Karkat said, crossing his arms, with a look on his face that told who his dancestor was. “Anything?” Gamzee asked, a spark in his eye. “Anything. I don’t care.” Karkat replied, and Gamzee leaned in and kissed Karkat. He wrapped his arms around the smaller troll’s waist, pulling him closer. Karkat, swept with the mood wrapped his arms around Gamzee’s neck. “You said anything, motherfucker.” Gamzee smiled. “Yeah. Well..I wasn’t expecting that.” Karkat laughed. “Are we...matesprits now, Karbro?” Karkat blushed and nodded. “Motherfucking Miracles, Karkat. Let’s go cuddle on the hornpile!” Gamzee said, picking Karkat up bridal style. “Hell no! Every move you fucking make on that thing triggers like 25 horns!” Gamzee honked and kept walking anyway.

 


	5. GamTav (sexual implications)

Going to bed angry with your partner is something that even doctors say is bad for your health in doing so. Apparently it was even stressful for the non-livid partner, as Gamzee had almost gone crazy trying to figure out what he’d done that made Tavros give him both the silent treatment and the cold shoulder in that way than only the Taurus could. 

The fact that Gamzee hadn’t actually done anything and it was all an experiment that Tavros had found online almost ate him up on the inside, but it was to test how strong their bond was, to see if he and Gamzee had a clear understanding of what upset them both, and really to see what Gamzee had done behind Tavros’ back. 

When Gamzee had come back to their condo from his morning classes, he knew something was wrong with Tavros immediately. Usually he greeted Gamzee at the door, bowing as he had been taught during his transfer to Japan (that nearly killed Gamzee too, as he couldn’t go) and with a tray of tea cookies. Usually their room smelled like what ever Tavros had planned for their dinner. Usually. Today, the smell of food was not in the air, nor the sound of the tea kettle. Today, Tavros was found lounging in a t-shirt and sweats on the couch, back against the door, doing his online schooling. “Tavros, I’m home.” 

Tavros had thrown a hand up, hiding the blush he got every single time Gamzee said his name. Gamzee just figured he had gotten up late and was just starting his work as he fixed himself and his lover a PB&J sandwich. “How has your day been, man?” Gamzee asked, placing the plate on the coffee table, taking a sandwich for himself, lifting Tavros’ legs, sitting him in his own lap, and eating his sandwich. Tavros shrugged from behind the laptop. “Tavros, you aren’t sick are you?” Gamzee asked, looking at Tavros with seriousness he only got when he was worried on his face clearly. Tavros shook his head.

"Gamzee, get back to school~" The alarm custom set on Gamzee’s phone of Tavros went off, signalling just what it said. That whatever Gamzee was doing at the time needed to stop because he had 30 minutes to get to class. “I’ll be back after class, alright?” Gamzee said, moving his lover’s legs back to their original position. Gamzee would have dismissed it as simply a cold, but as he tilted Tavros’ head up and planted the sweetest 'I want to rip your clothes off and take you right here on this couch' kiss he could manage, Tavros didn’t kiss back. 

Gamzee had racked his brain through the rest of his classes, trying to think of what he’d done. He hadn’t drank or smoke in about a year now. He washed the dishes last night. He did the laundry. He hadn’t left hair in the drain or water all over the floor this morning. As far as he knew he’d done everything correctly. What was wrong with Tavros? 

When Gamzee had closed the door and left, Tavros leaned over and screamed into the couch cushion. God, this was hard. That was one of those kisses. The ones were Gamzee grabbed Tavros’ bottom lip gently with his teeth when he finished. Tavros could’ve had worried Gamzee sex and missed it. But it was already in effect. He wasn’t female (despite his appearance). He couldn’t blame it on mood swings. 

Tavros got up and took a shower, getting dressed for work. At least his kids could cheer him up or something. 

After work, he opened the apartment, the smell of fried fish hitting him full force. Gamzee was cooking? “Tavbro, is that you?” Gamzee asked, peeping from around the kitchen doorframe, covered in flour. “Hey bro! I made your favorite!” Gamzee said, trying his ‘I want to rip you out of that uniform and drill you into the floor’ kiss again, still getting no response. Tavros went on to their room and went for a shower, as little Sally Murtle had thrown up on him when he was comforting her during a stomach ache. He swore he could still smell the peas, carrots, and general throw up smell, and he felt like throwing up again.

He took his shower and went into the kitchen, where Gamzee was setting a tray of sugar cookies in the oven. He seriously thought Tavros was feeling unwell. The only thing that was going through his mind was that he hoped Tavros wasn’t sick of him or something and wanted to break up. That’s all he hoped. 

They ate in silence and then Tavros went straight to bed. If he hadn’t, they would end up cuddling and with a worried Gamzee, they would feelings jam and Tavros would have no choice but to tell Gamzee what he was up to, and he couldn’t do that. The experiment might already be over, and Gamzee may have passed the tests, but he had to leave it all alone until the next morning, where he could put it off as having a bad day. 

He heard the shower going and sighed. They usually took showers together. He traced patterns in his bed sheets, shifting his legs around, creating friction. Once he heard the shower go off, he closed his eyes. For sure, Gamzee would come into their bedroom in nothing but a towel, and Tavros was more than obligated to stare. He felt the bed dip, and held his breath. This was going to be hard. 

Finally, Gamzee inched closer to Tavros, throwing an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. He loosened up, making himself seem asleep. “Aw, Tavbro. I hope you aren’t sick. Or sick of me. Or want to break up or something. I fucking love you so motherfucking much.”

Tavros almost shivered. Gamzee probably wouldn’t be going to school tomorrow, which meant he had more than enough time to make it up to him.


	6. LOL THIS ISN'T HOMESTUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my wonderful wubulous girlfriend, Cat.
> 
> It also isn't homestuck.

                Alice looked through the windows of many different shops, wondering what her girlfriend would like. For her birthday, she’d gotten that red cooking set that she’d been talking about the entire year. Of course, Chiara had put up a lot of fight when she started throwing away their old pots and pans. Alice giggled as she remembered the conversation. _“We can reuse them! There is nothing wrong with our old stuff!”_ _At that point, Alice had turned their favorite spaghetti pot over to show the years of wear and tear of hundreds of burned meals. Alice didn’t dare mention that Chiara was the reason that almost all the pots had burned areas and discoloration._ She checked another department store window and hummed. Chiara did love sweaters and jeans but that kind of stuff was “Surprise, I love you” stuff, not “Hey, it’s our anniversary” stuff. She was careful not to get the two confused. She tightened her hat on her head when the snow began to fall and looked through more shops before something caught her eye. More like a few dozen things and they were all so perfect. Now the problem was going to be picking just _one._

                Chiara, on the other hand, didn’t honestly know what it was that she was going to be doing. She knew Alice was a very eccentric person when it came to any kind of party, so maybe she could arrange a party. She wondered what the most authentic Italian place around was. Chiara couldn’t cook and she knew it. _Maybe dinner and a movie?_ She thought to herself. Alice loved surprises. Chiara plopped down on the couch, IPad in hand. Something that would make Alice smile her beautiful face splitting smile.  That smile that gave her the cute dimples in the side of her face.  Chiara blushed and frowned. _Keep your head in the game, Chiara._ She scolded herself, keeping at her search for something that Alice would enjoy. As she looked, she tried to remember everything that she had called cute or asked for in a while. She couldn’t think of much, but she did know one thing that would definitely make her happy. Something that she had practically been begging for. She looked around their inherited home and thanked their parents silently, because had they been in an apartment, this probably wouldn’t be possible.

 

          On the night of their anniversary, the two got dressed in separate rooms. The rooms were to both keep the surprises safe and the see the looks on each other’s faces when they emerged. Alice was getting into a dress that she knew would drive Chiara over the edge, which would be perfect, seeing as how they were going out to eat. One of many things Alice especially loved to do to her lover was see her hot and bothered while they were in public. Chiara switched into a mood that Alice found very exciting. Her dress was a one shoulder, midnight black beauty and it fit to all her curves.  It stopped about mid-thigh and paired with her heels, it stopped about 3 inches from the bottom of her ass. She knew that would drive Alice insane the whole night and she was counting on it.

          In the other room, Chiara had herself a sleek red dress that dipped down in the back around the small. She knew that Alice was a complete sucker for a red dress and red lipstick and she was most definitely counting on playing that card tonight. As she put on her lipstick, she did a little twirl in the mirror. She let her hair down and slipped her heels on. “Alice, are you ready yet? Reservation in 30 minutes!” she called and heard her girlfriend giggle. “ _Si!_ One minute please!” Chiara shivered. She hoped Alice was speaking Italian tonight. She absolutely loved it when she spoke her Italian. She had a way with it that made the language sound so sexy that she could even believe that they came from the same country and that they spoke the same language.

          That night, Chiara had rented the private area of a local authentic Italian restaurant along with a group of musicians that were optional with the rental of the area. They played soft music of a genre that neither girl particularly recognized, but it made for good background music. Chiara set it up where they both would receive the same food, making sure that they would receive their meals at the same time _and_ that there was marginal room for error. “So, Chiara,” Alice started in Italian, immediately catching any and all attention that Chiara hadn’t already been giving her. “I think you’re going to like what I got you for our anniversary.” She grinned. “Oh yeah? And what _did_ you get me for our anniversary?” she questioned with a smirk, propping her chin up on her hands. “Something that you will no doubt love.” She replied, giggling. After dinner, they stopped at the park before heading home. It was virtually empty and they spent most of their time kissing on a bench.

          When they got home, Chiara was having the hardest time keeping her hands to herself and with the look of concentration on her lover’s face, Alice was having the same thoughts. “Oh, we absolutely cannot forget to trade presents!” Alice beamed after locking the door and setting the alarm. “Oh! Okay! I’m going first! You sit right here!” Chiara commanded, pointing towards their couch and heading towards their room. Alice complied, giggling. She heard Chiara grunting and fussing and she wondered what in the world it was that she was being given. “Close your fucking eyes.” She yelled before she could reenter the room.  Alice giggled again. “Okay!” She heard Chiara come back into the room and the closer she got, the more excited she was. “Alright. You can open them now.” She said and as she did, something was placed in Alice’s lap. A brightly colored Calico kitten was climbing up her dress to her face and Alice couldn’t believe it. “Chiara, she’s beautiful!” she cried, stroking her head. Chiara looked pretty damned proud of herself. “Okay, okay, but I can top this. Your turn! Sit down and close your eyes!” she grins, leaving the kitten on the couch where she was sitting. She grabbed her own present and dropped it in Chiara’s lap, the little bundle of grey immediately nestling into Chiara’s lap. “Wha- You got a cat too?” Chiara asked, completely engrossed into the kittens. “What are you going to name him?” Alice asked, picking up her own kitten and sitting her back in her lap.  “…Gio. Short for Giovanni.” She agreed at no contemplations what so ever. “Fia. Her name is Fia.” Alice smiled at her kitten. “Welcome to the family, kittens.”


End file.
